Dolls
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Walking around South Park, Kyle comes across something that isn't normal, but isn't surprising. Slight!CartmanKyle for PocketFace


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Dolls

Summary: Walking around South Park, Kyle comes across something that isn't normal, but isn't surprising.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: It's kinda CartmanKyle but, at the same time, it's just a couple of eight-year olds playing.

Written By: Shino

Dedicated To: PocketFace, cause she is amazing. :O

Comments: Not a huge fan of this couple (Though I'm slowly being converted)

----------

Dolls

----------

God, when Stan isn't here life sure is boring.

Sure he'll only be gone for a couple days but, what am I suppose to do till then?

I can't hang with Kenny; he died a few days ago and still hasn't come back.

And I'm not really friends with Craig and those guys.

Oh, and the girls are just scary.

That only leaves, shudders, Cartman.

But do I really want to subject myself to that? He's just ganna tease me cause I'm a Jew and I have a fro. Why can't he be nicer?

Sighing, I finally decide that I will subject myself to 'that.'

There's nothing better to do.

-----

"Doo, doo, doo, whull hello Clyde-frog! How are you today?"

Dear Moses, he's playing with those retarded dolls again.

"Why I'm doing quite fine Cartman. May I just say you are looking very handsome today."

Ugh, here goes nothing.

"Why thank you Clih-"

"Hey Cartman."

Ooo, now he's glaring at me and trying to hide his dolls.

"What do you want Jew?"

I look away from him for a second.

"I wanted to come play."

Looking back up, I see his smirk and I have the urge to punch it off his face.

"I see, so you came to me, instead of your fairy friends?"

My fists clench and I growl.

"Stan and Kenny aren't fairies!"

He waves a hand in my direction, disregarding the comment.

"Oh, of course not."

I scowl down and my shoes. So much for trying to be nice.

"Fine, I'll let you play with me. But. . ."

Raising a finger, he stands a bit straighter.

"You have to agree to play the girl. Cause me and Clyde-froh. . . . I mean, I, by myself, was about to play House."

My mouth dropped open a bit.

"I'm not going to play a girl, Cartman."

"Fine then, Jew, go have fun by yourself."

Damn, he does know no one is around.

". . . . . . What do I have to do?"

He clapped his pudgy hands together, successfully throwing his little frog off to the side.

"Everything I say."

"Fuck you Cartman!"

"Nah ah ah. That's not until night-time."

"Ewww sick dude!"

I took a step back, ready to leave.

"Hey! I was just messing around, jeez. Calm down."

Stopping, I watch him warily, but at his beckoning, I walk back forward until I'm only a few feet away.

"So, what do we do now?"

He taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, usually dads go to work yeah?"

". . . . Yeah?"

Now I'm a bit curious.

"Well I have the day off so you have to pamper me!"

And now I'm not.

"Get your mother to do it!"

"Ey! Don't talk about my mom that way!"

"I didn't talk about her in anyway fatass!"

"Don't' call me a fatass you fucking Jew!"

I think I was the first to throw a punch, but it might have been him. All I know is that about five minuets later I was sprawled across his stomach, both of us to tired to move.

"Youh- you stoopid Jeeew."

"Fucking fat. . . ass."

He weakly lifted a hand and knocked me in the side of the head causing me to shift.

Then, the worst thing in the world happened.

Due to my moving, my lips touched his.

Both of us jerked back, suddenly finding the energy.

I spat to the side and glared.

"Damn it Cartman! Now I have to go wash my mouth out with bleach!" (Kids, don't try that at home.)

"You're one to talk fag! Coming on to me like that! Weak, man! Weak!"

After a short glaring contest with him, I spun around and started stalking out of his yard.

"Ey! Kyle!"

I stopped short.

". . What?"

A silence followed that but, after a moment, he asked in a short voice.

"Come back tomorrow?"

Walking forward again, I replied.

"Sure."

----------

Doesn't that count?

I'm not sure.

D:

Whull, I guess it doesn't matter cause I'm ganna write the Creek rainfic for here too.

:D

I dope she likes this anyways!

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
